wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Bough
is a despicable bio-manipulator, and a part of Orchard. He would later become The Ophian Titan. Personality Mr. Bough is willing to purchase slaves and twist their bodies into nightmarish monsters. Appearance Mr. Bough is a skinny guy, with stylized brown hair and a beard, a long face and rectangular frame glasses.I’d walked past Colt, down to the end of the row. One of the prisoners had changed into his prison outfit, letters marked down each leg and the side of the costume. He was a skinny guy with styled hair and a beard a little too long and frizzy to be stylish. Brown hair, brown beard, a long face, and rectangular frame glasses. On the end of the bed, a uniform was laid out, black coat, bodysuit, and pants, with silver branches worked into the design. - Excerpt from Black 13.11 As the Ophian Titan, he appears as tumor-like mass of numerous overlapping and folding thick black cords shaped into human figure with gold highlights. His upper body is covered with silvery black needles. His face is like a cluster of flowers, that overlap in a vaguely face-like shape. He is surrounded by moisture.More titans. One that looked like it was made with thick black cords all tangled together, with silver needles glinting throughout, like thorns on a rose stem. Its face was like a cluster of flowers that overlapped and intermingled, forming a shape that was vaguely face-like. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2The Ophion Titan looked like an artist had begun with a tumor, and sculpted the tumor to be as beautiful as was humanly possible to do, with gold highlights and black recesses, its folds like the folds of a brain or intestine. Black bands and panels formed a sort of jacket or vessel to bind the gigantic tumor’s shape to the rough form of an androgynous human, and black needles radiated out from its scalp, shoulders, and chest. All wet, head to toe, with moist air wicking off of it in the form of clouds like frozen breath. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 Abilities and Powers Mr. Bough has a bio-manipulation ability that allows him to change the bodies of people into grotesque forms. Examples include changing a boy into have the head and limbs of a dog, changing three women to look exactly alike, and aging a woman 40 years.If everything else hadn’t thrust me into a bad place, the pictures here would have. Before and after pictures. Abducted people, then what Bonesaw would have called art. What my sister would have decried as a mistake. A young man made to have the heads and legs of a dog, only the trunk of the body normal. Three women, apparently abductees from overseas, made to look identical, the ‘after’ picture showing them sitting in a row, smiling the same smile. A Mr. Sheppard had paid for a Mrs. Sheppard, wife, to be changed into an old woman, paying forty thousand dollars for the procedure, and another fifty thousand for the mental changes to go with it. There was a picture of Legend, same features, hair, build, and costume. An exact likeness bought and paid a dizzying price for by villains trying some obscure scheme. It hadn’t worked. - Excerpt from Black 13.11 Mr. Bough creates needles from his body, that he can use to splice the traits of other beings into a person.“I make needles,” Mr. Bough said. He ran his finger along his arm, and a needle slid out of it, a foot long and, as it disconnected from the flesh, bulbous at the tip. “I can place what I need at the head, and it will disseminate into the patient. That way, I can splice in traits I want-” “What the patient wants,” Victoria said, stern. “He wasn’t being duplicitous,” Effervescent said. “Just sketchy,” Victoria muttered. “Go on.” “Some of this, if I use the right pins, and I do plan to, is going to tap into the patient’s self image. Some of this is necessary to make the connections feel natural, making the body feel intuitive, instead of like a fit of shoes that’re the right size but worn and stretched out to fit someone else’s subtly different foot.” - Excerpt from Interlude 13.z As a Titan, his needles effectiveness have increased dramatically. He is capable of fully mutating someone with only momentary contact, and his victims do not seem to be able to revert.“The Ophion Titan. Formerly a villain who went by ‘Mr. Bough’, one half of the human trafficking partnership Orchard, which mutated people in body and mind to customize them for their clients. He was incarcerated in a prison world, and was closest to the breach that created an overlap between our world and the prison dimension. Several who attempted to escape past him and into our world were struck with his needles, and have mutated dramatically. He attacks quickly and with great reach and accuracy, and even brief contact with the needles seems to induce physical changes. With one of his creations arrested and one dead, we haven’t seen them revert yet. We’re holding out hope.” - Excerpt from Interlude 13.z Titan Ophion can create monsters that are over 12 stories and taller, towering even over other titans. The needles that he creates can manifest from the ground itself.I could follow on the monitor ringed by open flame. The Titan was as tall as a twelve story building, but the monsters he had just made were taller than him. They surged forward on limbs that were still mutating, one covered in brightly painted blisters, and the other narrower, leaner, and meaner. The lean one didn’t seem to take any meaningful damage from any incoming attacks, while the blistered one had pockets of fluid or gas that popped every time something struck it, bogging down the battlefield. The camera showed the bodies of the capes who had been caught by the first surprise blast of liquid. For each and every one of them, their flesh was melting off at the arms and legs only, with bones showing. Their mobility was limited, with only a few people able to use powers to try and get away. The needles skewered them, appearing from the ground and carrying them up dozens of feet. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.9And the trio of creatures keeping it company were larger than any of the Titans we’d fought yet. Not so big as the Dauntless Titan, but… comparable to storms on a city’s bay before a weather event that shut down the city. Crafted flesh, towering skyward, reaching from ground to clouds. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 The Firmament bombing permanently weakened his power in all its aspects. History Boston Games Orchard were present in Boston when the Boston Games were going down. Post-Echidna Orchard were active and considered a threat by Tattletale, possibly coming to Brockton Bay.I moved on to boards of a different color. The red bulletin boards and whiteboards with red writing: Brockton Bay. Potential threats: the Teeth, Red Handed, Heartbreaker, Lost Garden, Adepts, the Orchard, The Fallen. Each was labeled with a code, much like the trigger events had been, and a letter-number combination after that. It took me only a minute to find what they were referring to. Things were organized beyond the initial veneer of chaos. A small bookshelf, knee-high, held file folders with the same letter-number pairings as I saw on the bulletin board. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 Post-Time Bubble Pop Mr. Bough and Mr. Drowsing were captured by the combined forces of the Wardens and Foresight. Victoria Dallon proposed a deal that would lighten their prison sentence on the exile world, namely that they would help fix Sveta. Mr. Bough succeeded in giving Sveta a new body.Interlude 13.z Post-Ice Break Mr. Bough was one of a few capes to become a Titan, and immediately attacked other capes around himself. He joined Fortuna's network.Lines connected titans. One between Dauntless and Eve. Then Titan Fortuna with lines of varying strength to the Ophion, Nemean, and Ashen Titans; to Bough, Victor, and Cinereal, respectively. Another line seemed to connect Titan Oberon to the unnamed new Titan, Auger. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 In the initial bout he was pacified with the Dragonflight application and "retreated",Radiation 18.5 but resumed his attempts shortly afterwards, demolishing some of Wardens' teams.Radiation 18.9 Ophion arrived to the main entry-point together with The Strange Titan in response to Wardens' incursion into The Shardspace. Infrared 19.1 He fought Oberon there.Infrared 19.2 After The Firmament bombing his spikes were severely reduced in size and potency, now taking multitude of them to get the same effect. He was forced into retreat yet again.Infrared 19.3 He was a part of Fortuna's assault on Earth Shin portal. He was locked in a fight with The Mother of Mothers, being unable to fully subvert her tide of flesh.Infrared 19.5 Following Rain's resurgence from The Firmament, Ophion went into a passive defense by only reinforcing himself with his spikes and producing relatively weak, yet still truck-sized, wasp-worms. It did not prevent Antares from nearly killing herself by accidentally flying into him, being lost inside his fortifications, and impaling herself on one of his spikes.Infrared 19.6 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Striker Category:Master Category:Second Trigger Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats Category:Ward Characters